Viamel of RelGalaiv
Background Viamel of RelGalaiv is the only son of the King and Queen of the RelGalaiv clan and is the heir of the throne. When he was still a child, he was well-liked by everyone and people looked forward to him being a king since he showed good qualities since young. However, during his Xbenalig, it was revealed that he had all powers of his element (water) and was thus classified as a Snelim and as too powerful to become King. So he was sent to the Island of Dread to be taught how to control his powers since people still wanted him to become King later in his life. When he reached a certain age, he was to be sent back to Galaiv and become King of his clan. After arriving on the Island of Dread, he met Saiel of Nebinax and Nolor of Geilxevi who would later on become his best friends and lovers. Personality Since he was young, Viamel was a very cheerful, bright and optimistic person who liked joking around and going around causing mayhem, but people weren't annoyed by it and rather enjoyed him being playful. Because they knew that even though he liked being mischievous, he was still a great future leader, which was obvious from the way he listened to other peoples' concerns, made sure that everyone felt included and appreciated, tried to help other people with even the smallest inconveniences and just the way he held himself in general. He was always very proud but not in a toxic way and he knew to appreciate himself and others. In private, he was a little less talkative than in public and instead of making random jokes, he rather enjoyed speaking his mind in beautiful ways, often through small yet obvious actions. He never hesitated to tell people how he felt about them and would always be honest about his views and opinions. Abilities * water manipulation * breath of ice * various water weapons (eg. water blasts, ice blades, ice bullets, ice hooks etc) * ice shield * phase change * water stream * water cloak * water pressure manipulation * water shield * bubbles * maelstrom * octopus form * water compression * tsunami * enhanced strength * enhanced senses * communication with sea creatures * tide manipulation * lure people in with their voice * sonic scream * wish granting * breathing underwater * telekinesis * shapeshifting * invisibility * teleportation * enhanced condition * hypnosis * omnilingualism * possession * pain suppression Appearances * Senos: The Messenger Trivia * Viamel is a Sensomen native given name meaning "someone who is blind to the real world and only focuses on nice things like flowers" ** people usually interpret the name as something negative but for him, they interpreted it as something positive since while he did often daydream and focus on the positive aspects of things, he gave them hope with his viewpoints * Galaiv is the name of a Water clan and means "glorious jewel" ** the prefix "Rel-" was added since he is a member of the Galaiv clan's royal family * the Galaiv clan sent him to the Island of Dread to let him learn how to control his abilities * the rule of Snelims not being allowed to rule over clans was dismissed for him (he is the only person this has ever been done for, which shows how great of a person he was) Category:Characters Category:The Messenger Characters